Ode To The Newsboys
by Sparker
Summary: This is a collection of poems. Yes, they are the immature type that rhymes. Each one is about a different newsie, starting with Snitch, strangely enough. Enjoy!
1. Snitch

I DON'T OWN ANY NEWSIES. *sob* So, enjoy this poem! The next one is about Crutchy! 

Poems are hard to write – 

I should know, I've tried.

Whenever the words start coming, 

Order gets thrown to the side.

Words and grammar and sentences jumbling

Making my head pound.

And when I try to put them together

They make a most terrible sound.

And topics? Who has one?

To be poetic – that takes talent.

I ain't got none, I just like to scribble.

But mostly I like to vent.

Pennies falling to the ground,

No food, a hard day selling.

Life's hard being a newsie – 

Even harder with all that freakin yellin.

Whenever I try to find a corner to write

To wax my feelings on paper,

A fight breaks out, a card game starts – 

That's it, I'll have to write later.

I have papers full of ink

Nonsense written while in a hurry.

Snatching a moment here and there……………

The words just come in a flurry.

I wanna be a writer – 

That's my dream, that's my goal.

Leave this crowded city…………..

And become like authors of old.

Education, I've got almost nothing

But the classics I sneak to bed

Dickinson, Scott and even some Bronte – 

If the guys find out I'm dead.

I try to copy their style – 

Hoping my words will flow like theirs.

Writing is supposed to be a joy, 

But for me it only brings frustrated tears.

No one ever sees me, 

No one watched, no one to care

Sometimes I get spacey and dreamy

But I my ideas I cannot share.

Arrogant, strong quick for wit

That's Jack, standing on the right.

Show him my poems? Ha, that's a laugh

I don't wanna give him a fright.

Mush would be better – 

A possibility, yes.

But pulling him away from his latest "friend"

Would just end in a mess.

Blink's too lazy, Racetrack's gambling,

Skittery's jumping in the corner.

David's too smart and Snipeshooter too dumb – 

To talk to Les I've got to be shorter.

Newsies are supposed to be strong,

Tough, fearless, smart – 

No one would ever consider that

One little newsie wants a new start.

That would be me, little Snitch,

Sucking my thumb here all alone.

Never thought life would be so hard 

When I ran away from home.

There's nothing I want more

Than to see my name in print

Now I just need a topic, some words – 

And I'll be off on a writing stint.

But  - 

Poems are hard to write.

Believe me, I've tried.

I'll need more money, talent, privacy………

Till then my hands are tied.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ok, guys, this is the end of the first poem in this delightful collection. One day in class I just started spouting this one off, and today I wrote three more! Each one is about a different Newsie, and I hope to add more.

Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	2. Crutchy

**_N_**othing seems the same

When you no food to eat

When nights are cold and dark

Spending all day on your feet.

**_E_**verything is scary

Noises in the street

But toughen up and take it

The Delancy's – try not to meet.

**_W_**ondering when fortune will come

And smile on the boy

Who hawks the headlines every day……

The gents he does annoy.

**_S_**omeone might comment

On this poor situation

But no one wants to help 

And relieve the desperation.

**_I_** sell the papers everyday

Winter, summer, fall –

Even when my leg hurts like hell

I grimace and stand tall.

**_E_**ntire streets pass me by

With out looking twice.

A cripple is what they see

For life, I've paid the price.

**_S_**omeday it'll be over

And all will be nice and good – 

But until then, I'm just Crutchy……

Local gimp of the neighborhood. 


	3. Jack

Sorry, everyone – I have NO TIME HERE. It was all I could do to get this out, so shoutouts will not be possible this chapter. *sob* I'll really, really try for the next one, which is written. It just needs to be typed. And also – ANGIE WILL COME EVENTUALLY. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT. ok, is that it? I think so. Ok, enjoy! Jack 

I love to lead the newsies

Through all our troubled times

The strike was our greatest victory

Now were back to yelling headlines.

Sitting here in shadows

Watching two kids fight 

I want to help the smaller one – 

But I don't want to go in the light.

To see me in my present plight 

Is not a pretty picture.

I got these bruises and black eye

Defending David's sister.

Why I did it, I have no idea

Sarah and I broke up two months past.

But when Morris started saying "whore!"

I punched him really fast.

From there it was an all-out brawl

Newsies punching right and left

Blindly following the cries of "fight!"

Blink kicked me in the chest.

Maybe what Morris said today

Has a grain of truth 

Sarah has been seen with a lot of guys

Even Saul, the one with that tooth.

Getting over me is what I told the boys – 

Yes, that is what she's doing

And even thought _I_ dumped _her_…

I still like to watch her sewing.

Smooth brown head bent over

Her slashing silver finger

Creating a hat for David or socks for Les

On the old, battered Singer.

Her smile is so sweet – 

She's so nice and kind and true

I dropped her because I had no time…

But Sarah, I don't think I'm over you.

Jack be nimble, jack be quick

So tough and strong and smart

But right now I don't feel any of those things…

Sarah Jacobs still has a piece of my heart.


	4. Race

Gamblin at the tracks

Each and every day

No wonder I'm so poor – 

My money's run away.

Ah, to think of all the things

I could have had

If I would just stop betting – 

But that just makes me sad.

I need to bet on the horses

The adrenalin of "who will win?"

Church ain't no fun for me  - 

They made gambling a sin.

This addiction, I'll never cure

One day my wife will kill me.

That is, if I ever get a wife – 

There ain't much of me to see.

I have so many bad habits

It'e enough to drive me crazy.

When I think of all the smoking,

Plus the fact that I'm so lazy.

Eating is a pleasure – 

But I do play with my food

And more often then not, after the races,

You'll find me in a terrible mood.

I bite my nails, I chew my lip,

I even snore at night.

And every time I go to the john

I forget to shut the light.

Baths I hardly ever take

But neither do my friends

We're all used to the horrific stench

I'm sure my permeate our beds.

Boys will be boys, Kloppman always says,

And I'm sure he don't notice

When we play cards till three in the morning……

And the garbage can we miss.

Oh, a newsies life is hard enough

Without all the my distractions

No wonder I almost got kicked out – 

No one could get any relaxation.

Yes, I might be boorish, I might be rude

I might raise a terrible stink…

But I listened to what my momma always said – 

"Anthony, never, ever drink!"


End file.
